This Tribe Sucks!
This is the fifth episode of Survivor: Panama - Anarchy Challenges Immunity Challenge: Hitching A Ride One person from each tribe will race across a floating bridge carrying a body board attached to a long rope. Once they reach the platform, they’ll grab a bag and hang on, as the rest of the tribe cranks a giant winch pulling them back to shore. Once they have all five bags, the remaining tribe members will use grappling hooks to retrieve them. Inside the bag are puzzle banners. They must roll the banners down the face of a wall and arrange them to form their tribe flag. First tribe to get it right wins immunity. Winner: Taboga Story Night 11 The seven return to Tribal and everyone suspects that the tribes will form tomorrow. Tahan gathers the seven not in the main alliance and tells them they need to stick together no matter what so they can vote out the opposing alliance. Day 12 Early in the morning, Jeff arrives at the Survivors camp and announces the tribes will now be formed. He tells everyone to grab a rock and the two with the colored rock will pick the tribes. Billy and Davidson grab the colored rocks and begin to choose tribes. Jeff explains that the two tribes will stay on the same beach for the remainder of the game. He then leaves. Leroy tells Selina he is delighted about having the idol with them but worries about the ones on Taboga, as he doesn't know Cody has the idol. Tara and Andrew waste no time in trying to sway Christine to come to their side. They tell her she is being taken for a ride and will be recognized as a social threat by her own alliance and is at the bottom. However, Christine declines, saying she is comfortable in her alliance and doesn't think flipping on them will help her get farther. Andrew continues to try and convince her, but Christine doesn't listen. Billy begins to gloat about his alliance taking over the game and that the other eight should just give up. Tahan, knowing the idol could be the only way to save her, goes out to search. Billy confidently follows her and continues to tell her her attempts are meaningless. Tahan mouths off at him, causing him to laugh. After an hour of searching, Tahan gives up, much to Billy's enjoyment. Back at camp, Freddy states that his stomach pains have returned and is in a lot of pain. Allison tries to take care of him but he states it makes it much worse. He tries to go to the bathroom in the ocean but comes back still in pain. Day 13 In the morning, Freddy continues to complain about his stomach. Allison feels his stomach and comes to the conclusion he may be constipated. He goes back to the ocean to try and relieve himself. When he is gone, Nicole mocks Freddy, imitating his pain while chuckling to herself. Allison calls out Nicole for her uncaring attitude and begins to berate her. Tara joins Allison, calling Nicole a 'bitch'. Nicole ignores them and leaves to lay on the beach. Meanwhile, Davidson and Ryan go out to fetch more water. On their way to the well, clucking is heard. They see two chickens by the well and begin to plot on how to catch it. Davidson returns to camp and grabs their fishing net, telling everyone they found chickens. Angie and Vinny follow and help Davidson and Ryan catch the chicken. They successfully catch the chickens and carry them back to camp. They decide to keep them in the net until they make a coop. After they place the chickens near a tree, Cody pulls Leroy aside and shows him his idol. He tells him only he and Nicole know so he can't tell anyone. Leroy agrees and leaves. Nicole approaches and asks what Cody did. Cody explains, much to Nicole's chargin. Day 14 The two tribes then meet Jeff for their first challenge as newly formed tribes. After explaining the challenge, the two tribes strategize. For Taboga, the people turning the wheel are Freddy, Billy, Andrew, and Cody. The ones going out into the water are Tara and Christine while Allison and Nicole are the ones doing the puzzle banners. For Narbaga, the wheel turners are Davidson, Leroy, Tahan, and Angie. The ones going into the water are Selina and Ryan while Raini and Vinny are putting together the puzzle banner. Taboga gets an early lead as Selina struggles getting to the end of the water platform. When Selina returns with the first flag (while Taboga has two flags), Ryan goes out to get the next two flags but Taboga still keep their lead. When Taboga gets their final flag, Selina goes out to get the fifth flag. Nicole and Allison get their grab their flags consecutively as Selina returns with the fifth Narbaga flag. However, by the time Narbaga hooks their fifth flag, Nicole and Allison complete the puzzle, winning them immunity. As Jeff gives Taboga the idol, he notices Freddy wincing in pain. When asked, he states he has been having stomach pains and medical is called in. He then sends everyone else back to camp. At camp, Leroy, Ryan, Selina, and Davidson talk about the vote. Davidson suggests Raini as she has been an annoyance talking about home. Selina and Ryan agree but Leroy would rather vote Vinny, as he is lazy around camp. However, everyone else is set in voting out Raini. Before Narbaga leaves for Tribal, Jeff arrives to camp to inform them about Freddy. He states Freddy has been taken out of the game for emergency surgery due to his stomach pains. Allison, Tara, and Andrew all bury their heads in their hands in disappointment as Jeff leaves the camp. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... * Andrew and Billy get into it! * Double tribal! * Ryan considers voting out Davidson. Author's Notes Category:Fanon episodes Category:Survivor: Panama - Anarchy